Sketch!
by anclyne
Summary: Dia mengelus puncak kepalaku lembut, membuat wajahku sedikit memanas—lalu berjalan meninggalkanku dan masuk kedalam mobilnya yang baru saja ditutup oleh sang supir—aku hanya bisa menatap punggung tegapnya pergi.. (AKASHI X READER X KISE) just 2SHOOT! [END]
1. Chapter 1

_**Fanfiction**_

_Sketch_

_Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadoshi_

_Pair : Akashi X Reader_

_Genre : Romance & Angst._

_Warning : Typo(?) , 2__nd__ POV , bad language, etc._

_Enjoy and Happy Reading~_

_._

_._

Aku menatap pemuda besurai _crimson_ itu berjalan kearah bangku _bench _pemain. Peluh menbanjiri tubuh putih porslen yang terpahat oleh otot-otot indah terlatih—entah mengapa walaupun hari ini tim basket yang dikomandokannya memperoleh kemenangan dengan selisih skor tiga kali lipat, raut wajahnya terlihat berbeda. Memang, orang lain tidak akan menyadari hal transparan seperti itu—ekspresi sedingin es, aura raja yang mengintimidasi, dan tatapan bola mata _heterochrome_ nya yang mampu membuat siapapun berlutut. Bahkan jika—ada orang lain yang menyadarinya, mungkin tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk peduli. Lalu kenapa aku? Karna aku begitu mengenalnya—begitu memperhatikan hal kecil yang menyangkut pribadinya.

Aku menghampirinya yang kini tengah duduk sendirian didalam ruang ganti. Pemain lain telah pulang, kini hanya tinggal dirinya yang duduk menggenggam tangannya, dengan handuk putih yang menutupi kepalanya. Ini jelas sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"Sei-kun."

Aku memanggil namanya, mencoba menyentuh bahunya dengan tanganku. Tubuhnya sedikit bergeming kala tanganku mencapai kulitnya, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

Dia tidak bicara, hanya menatapku sejenak lalu kembali menundukan wajahnya. Tangan yang lebih besar itu meraih dan menggenggam tanganku yang menempel dibahunya—sangat erat, aku bisa merasakan genggaman tangannya yang meremas tanganku.

"Ada apa ?"

Aku membuka suaraku, mencoba mencairkan keheningan dan menguak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pria didepanku ini.

Dia tak menjawab, hanya melepas genggaman eratnya dari tanganku lalu meraih pinggangku agar lebih mendekat padanya. Kedua lengan besarnya memeluk pinggangku, membenamkan wajahnya ke perutku. Aku masih tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi padanya—aku mencoba mengelus surainya hanya untuk membantu membuatnya lebih tenang.

Hanya beberapa menit, sampai pada akhirnya dia melepas pelukannya dari tubuhku dan berdiri. Aku kembali menatap wajahnya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya namun,

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan ganti baju. Kita pulang bersama."

Aku sedikit kecewa karna tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang ku inginkan . Jawaban dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Akashi seijuurou, pria yang resmi menjadi kekasihku sejak setahun lalu ini—namun aku mencoba untuk mengerti, mungkin saja dia belum siap untuk membagi cerita padaku atau tidak ingin membuataku khawatir. Baiklah aku ambil opini yang kedua.

"Baiklah."

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya diruangan itu, menuruti apa yang dia katakannya—menunggunya sebentar dan kami pulang bersama.

.

.

Esoknya..

Seperti biasa , setelah pelajaran selesai. Aku menunggunya latihan basket dibangku _bench _ bersama Momo-chan, atau Momoi Satsuki dia maneger klub basket Teikou. Dia sibuk mencatat perkembangan pemain pada kertas yang dijepit pada sebuah papan—sedangkan aku? Tak berbeda jauh dengan Momo-chan, aku juga berkutat dengan pensil dan kertasku. Hanya bedanya, aku tidak mencatat tapi menggoreskan pensilku untuk membuat sketsa. Dan tentu saja, Seijuurou lah yang selalu menjadi objek sketsa ku. Sebenarnya ini sesuatu yang efektif , menggoreskan pensilku sekaligus memperhatikan sang objek—bola mataku terus mengejar pandangan pada dirinya yang sedang berlatih, mengkomandoi segala gerak gerik permainan rekan satu timnya. Memang itulah tugasnya sebagai seorang kapten, memperhatikan segala hal sekecil apapun yang menyangkut tim basketnya—seperti halnya diriku yang memperhatikannya.

Dia seseorang yang luar biasa, pikirku.

_Priiiiiitt._

Pluit tanda latihan berakhir pun berbunyi, dibarengi dengan helaan nafas panjang para pemain yang lega karna latihan neraka mereka telah usai. Latihan yang memakan waktu cukup lama, namun tidak untukku. Melihat Seijuurou dan yang lainnya berjalan kearah bangku _bench_, aku segera memberikan sentuhan akhir pada sketsa ku dan meletakannya untuk meraih sebotol air mineral dan handuk untuk dirinya.

"ini, air dan handukmu Sei-kun."

"_Arigatou_."

Dia mengambil air dan handuk yang ku berikan padanya. Meneguk air itu hingga sebulir likuid mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya_—'Mengapa jadi terlihat erotis begini.._' pikirku melantur. Tidak, tidak! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat mencoba menepis pikiranku barusan. '_Apa yang sebenarnya yang ku pikirkan!'_

"Kau kenapa?"

Eh? Gawat. Tanpa sadar pasti Seijuurou melihat tingkahku barusan. Memalukan!

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. "

".. begitukah?"

"_Ano_.. Sei—"

"Tunggu sebentar, ponselku berbunyi."

Telepon kah? tidak biasanya. Aku hanya memperhatikan Seijuurou yang berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana, mendengarnya menjawab dengan jawaban '_ya_' dan '_Aku akan segera kesan_'. Sepertinya sesuatu yang penting—Dia menutup teleponnya dan kembali menatapku.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa—"

"Wuaahh ! Hei, hei, [Name]-_cchi _? Ini gambar buatanmu lagi-_ssu _?"

Aku reflek menoleh pada Kise Ryouta , pria bersurai _blonde _yang selalu memasang senyum secerah matahari, muncul tiba-tiba disampingku memotong pembicaraan Seijuurou denganku .

"Iya Kise-_kun_, itu sketsa gambar buatanku."

"Hebat! Ini pasti Akashi_cchi _kan? [Name]-_cchi _selalu saja menggambar wajah Akashi_cchi~ _Aku kan juga mau-_ssu_~ "

"[Name] tidak akan mau menggambar wajah jelekmu Kise!."

"MOU…_ HIDOI _! Aku tidak jelek Aomine_cchi_! "

Aku menahan tawa melihat tingkah kedua rekan tim Seijuurou, mereka berdua memang akrab. Selalu bertengkar setiap waktu, ah! Atau lebih tepatnya memang Kise-_kun _yang selalu jadi objek _bully _Aomine Daiki. Kontras dengan Kise-_kun _ yang memiliki kulit seputih susu dan berwajah _Bishonen_, Aomine berkulit _tan_ dan memiliki wajah garang yang membuatnya terlihat _manly_.

"_Ma, ma,_ sudahlah. tidak usah bertengkar,"

"Kau lihat kan-_ssu_.. Aomine_cchi_ duluan yang mulai."

Kise-_kun _mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda dia merajuk. Lucu sekali—Sedangkan lawannya hanya mendecih kesal.

"Ahh.. pasti senang ya kalau hanya aku saja yang menjadi objek sketsa [Name]-_cchi_!. "

"EH? maksudnya?"

Belum aku mendapatkan jawaban maksud dari perkataan Kise-_kun,_ dia sudah terlebih dulu melenggang pergi. Membuatku hanya bisa menautkan alis dengan bingung.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya ?"

Celaka! Aku sampai lupa kalau Seijuurou sedang bicara padaku tadi. Dia menatapku tajam , _'Ada apa? Apa aku membuatnya kesal?'_

"Ma-maaf Sei.. tadi kau ingin bilang apa?"

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu, aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Urusan?"

"Hm. Urusan perusahaan."

"Oh.._souka_. Baiklah aku mengerti. "

Aku memasang senyum, walaupun sebenarnya kecewa. Namun aku mengerti—sejak awal memang inilah resiko mempunya kekasih seperti Seijuurou. Aku tau dia dibesarkan oleh ayahnya yang sangat kaya raya tanpa seorang ibu , serta mendidiknya dengan mental pemenang—karna kelak dialah yang akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan ayahnya. Hidupya yang keras menjadikannya seperti sekarang—berbeda denganku yang menjalani hidup dengan sesukaku dan atas kehendakku sendiri tanpa ada yang protes , walaupun itu orang tuaku sendiri. Terkadang aku merasa sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dadaku saat memikirkan hal seperti ini, membuatku berfikir bahwa sejak awal—tempat kami berpijak sangat berbeda.

Dan disaat persepsiku kembali menguasai pikiranku, aku hanya bisa menepisnya jauh-jauh. Karena walaupun aku sadar posisiku dan posisinya. Aku selalu mencoba untuk menjadi yang pantas untuknya.

"Hati-hati, dan pulanglah."

Dia mengelus puncak kepalaku lembut, membuat wajahku sedikit memanas—lalu berjalan meninggalkanku dan masuk kedalam mobilnya yang baru saja ditutup oleh sang supir—aku hanya bisa menatap punggung tegapnya pergi sambil memegang puncak kepala ku yang tadi disentuh Seijuurou. Walau sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya, entah mengapa aku merasa seperti—

Menjadi yang terakhir kalinya.

Dan..

sambil tersenyum getir, tentu saja aku berharap firasatku salah.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

_A/N :_

Gimana ? gantung ya? Hehew silahkan berimajinasi sendiri sama kelanjutannya~ /digampar/

Ini sebenernya fic terbengkalai yang udah lama ngendep di dokumen. Jadi dari pada mubazir sekaligus selingan selagi ngetik fic-fic saya yang multichapter, jadilah begini. /beginiapah/

Harap dimaklumi kalo endingnya absurd gajelas dan authornya minta digampar, soalnya saya juga bikinnya pas galau gitu tapi ngga tau apa yang digalauin /duk.

Sekian.

_Mind to review ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fanfiction**_

_Sketch_

_Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadoshi_

_Pair : Akashi X Reader_

_Genre : Romance & Angst._

_Warning : Typo(?) , 2__nd__ POV , bad language, etc._

_A/N: hallo~ ngga biasanya saya muncul diawal, sekedar mau ucapkan maaf karena di chapter pertama saya buat end. Karena saya pikir memang sudah sampai disitu aja ceritanya, tapi eh ternyata saya malah nemu kelanjutannya di note ponsel ehehe /baka. Tapi memang fic ini Cuma 2shoot aja kok, kecuali ada permintaan sekuel yah!^^ nah cukup._

_Enjoy and Happy Reading~_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Hahh..."<p>

Aku menghela nafas berat saat memandang dari jauh Seijuurou yang masuk ke mobilnya. Entah mengapa aku menyadari sesuatu yang membuat dadaku terasa sesak, mungkin tidak—sejak aku bertemu Seijuurou aku sering merasakan hal seperti ini.. namun aku tidak tau, perasaan apa sebenarnya ini.

"[Name]-_cchi?_ Kau sedang apa disini-_ssu?_ Kau tidak pulang bersama Akashi-_cchi_?"

Ah, aku menolehkan pandanganku pada si pemilik suara tenor disampingku. Kise Ryouta ternyata,

"Ya begitulah, Seijuurou dijemput oleh supirnya. Ada urusan mendadak." Jawabku ramah.

"_Sou-ssu ka_? Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama saja-_ssu_, kau mau?"

Apa boleh buat, ini lebih baik dari pada pulang sendiri. Siapa tahu bisa mengobati rasa kecewaku karna tidak bisa pulang bersama Seijuurou.

"Oke."

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Kise, yang terus mengoceh tanpa henti. pria bersurai_ blonde_ , berwajah _bishonen_ dan memiliki senyum secerah matahari ini. Tidak heran jika dia menjadi model yang digilai para perempuan. Aku pikir rasanya memang tidak nyaman berjalan bersama dengannya, takut akan menjadi perkara. Bagaimana kalau _fans_-nya melihat? bukankah akan jadi masalah? aku malah berharap muncul orang lain seperti Momo-_chan_ atau Kuroko-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, atau bahkan Midorima-_kun_ dan Murasakibara-_kun _ agar aku tidak berjalan berdua saja dengannya.

"-_cch_i.. ?"

"[Name]-_cchi _?"

"Eh? ya Kise-_kun_? kau bilang apa tadi ?" Aku baru saja tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ehhh.. Jahat [Name]-_cchi_.. dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku! hmph!"

Wahh.. dia ngambek.

"Ahaha, maaf hehe. Ngomong-ngomong Kise-_kun_, yang lainnya kemana? tidak pulang bersama ?"

"Hm? yang lainnya ingin mampir ke Maji Burger dulu. Aku tidak ikut karena ingin langsung ke studio, aku ada pemotretan-ssu!"

"Ohh.. _Jaa_, kalau begitu kita berpisah disini. Kita berlainan arah kan."

Kataku sambil menunjuk persimpangan lampu lalu lintas.

"Ehh? tidak apa-apa! aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah-_ssu_ hehe."

"Tapi kau kan ada pemotretan Kise-_kun_? tidak usah repot-repot."

"Tidak repot kok-_ssu_, lagi pula masih ada waktu jadi aku tidak akan telat pemotretan."

"Tapi—"

"_Dai- jou- bu_!"

Kata-katanya menekan meyakinkan. Kalau sudah begini aku tidak tega menolaknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah.."

"Yosh! Ayo kita menyebrang-_ssu_. Lampu nya sudah merah."

Ujarnya dengan wajah berbinar, drastis sekali sifatnya itu. Tapi.. eh? Kenapa dia menggenggam tanganku begini?

"Kise-_kun_?"

"Ya-_ssu_? "

"Ng.. itu tanganmu.. " Kataku sambil memandang canggung ke arah tangannya yang menggandengku.

"Ah! maaf-_ssu_, tanpa sadar aku jadi menggenggam tanganmu. Maaf, maaf-ssu!" Sambil reflek melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Eh, iya. Tidak apa-apa Kise-_kun_"

Aku kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Kise, namun sejak tadi tidak ada salah satu dari kami berdua yang membuka suara. Aku hanya memandang jalan lurus kedepan, sesekali melirik kearah pria disampingku. Sedangkan dia sejak tadi menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, sepertinya dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

Dan lagi kenapa kami jadi canggung begini?

Sampai pada akhirnya kami sampai didepan rumahku.

"Terimakasih Kise-_kun_, karna sudah mengantarku sampai rumah."

"Sama-sama [name-cchi] ! eto, sekali lagi maaf karena kejadian tadi."

"Eh? Tidak usah dipikirkan Kise-_kun_. Sampai jumpa besok!"

"_Hai-ssu_!"

Aku memandang wajahnya yang memamerkan senyum menyilaukannya, terlalu silau! aku pikir mungkin beruntung wanita yang akan jadi kekasihnya. Karna selalu melihat senyum secerah matahari yang hangat.

* * *

><p>Sejak hari dimana Seijuurou dijemput supirnya, beberapa hari berikutnya entah mengapa ia berkali-kali tidak bisa pulang bersamaku dengan alasan membantu mengurus perusahaan ayahnya. Dengan berat hati mau tidak mau aku harus menerima alasannya, aku sadar itu. Walau Seijuurou masih mengirimiku <em>email<em> sesekali , namun aku merasakan sesuatu yang makin lama terasa melubangi dadaku. Menyesakkan. Aku merasa semakin hari jarak antara aku dan dirinya semakin jauh. Lubang yang menyesakkan didadaku semakin lama semakin besar, namun aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk menutup lubang ini.

Jam istirahat siang, aku memakan _bentou_-ku di atap sendirian. Entah kali ini aku merasa ingin sendiri saja, mencoba menenangkan pikiranku. Sunyi.. suara sepoi angin yang tertangkap telingaku seperti alunan musik. Begitu menenangkan, sambil menatap langit membuatku teringat akan bagaimana pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

.

.

_Flashback_

Dihari yang cerah itu, sepulang sekolah seperti biasa aku menenteng sebuah buku sketsa. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku saat sepulang sekolah mencari suatu objek untuk ku gambar. Mataku terus mengeksplorasi sesuatu yang mugkin bisa menjadi objek sasaranku. Bola mataku berhenti mencari saat mendengar suara decit sepatu dan pantulan bola dari arah gymasium.

"Ruang basket ?"

Aku mencoba mengintip diambang pintu, sedikit penasaran karena memang ku dengar anggota tim basket sekolahku disebut-sebut sebagai _Kiseki no sedai. Kiseki_? Apanya? Akan jadi _kiseki_ jika hal itu bisa ku jadikan objek sketsa ku! Pikirku sarkastik.

"Kalau tidak salah, Momo-_chan _juga menjadi manejer tim basket kan."

Aku mencoba mengingat dan mencari temanku itu, dan ternyata benar. Aku melihatnya sedang mencatat, entah apa yang dicatatnya. Ingin aku menghampirinya untuk sekedar menyapa, tapi ku urungkan karna tidak ingin mengganggu.

Aku berjalan ke lantai atas gym. Ingin melihat sedikit, memperhatikan satu per satu pemain yang sedang memperebutkan bola itu. Terlihat pria bersurai _baby blue_ mengoper bola pada pria berkulit_ dim_, pria itu men-_dribble_ bola sampai tiba dibawah ring, namun dihadang oleh _wow_! Pria bersurai ungu bertubuh besar dan tinggi yang ekstrim. Pria _dim_ itu mencoba melakukan _fake_ namun gagal dan mengopernya pada pria bersurai _blonde_, bukankah itu Kise Ryouta si model? Bola itupun berpindah tangan namun belum jauh dia membawa bola, pria bersurai hijau berkacamata berhasil men-_steel_ nya dari belakang. Dan dengan ancang-acang ingin menembak, pria hijau itu berhasil memasukan bola ke ring lawannya dari jarak yang menurutku tidak biasa. Tanpa sadar aku sampai menahan nafas saat melihat latihan mereka, sayangnya dikala aku sedang menikmatinya dengan kecewa aku menghela nafas memandang pria bersurai _crimson_ dan bermata tajam yang menghentikan latihan mereka. Siapa dia? Kaptennya? Namun saat ku perhatikan lebih seksama.. eh? kenapa? bola matanya.. berbeda warna? Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku melihat seseorang dengan bola mata heterokrom seindah itu. Mataku tak hentinya mengikuti gerak gerik dari pemuda itu ,secara bersamaan entah mengapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, aku memegang dadaku. Ini terlalu cepat, saking cepatnya hingga membuatku gemetar. Kenapa?

Dan saat ku sadari ternyata aku telah jatuh cinta padanya .

_Flashback end_

.

.

Ahh.. mengingat sepenggal kenangan seperti ini membuatku bertambah sesak. Nafsu makanku hilang sudah, akhirnya aku kembali ke kelas dengan _bentou_ yang masih tersisa setengah. Bel masuk juga akan berbunyi sebentar lagi.

Diperjalanan ku menujuk kelas tanpa sengaja aku bertemu Kise-_kun_ yang berjalan terhuyung, langkahnya gontai sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kise-kun?" Panggilku.

"Ng? Ah, [Name-_cchi_]. Mau kembali ke kelas ya-ssu!" Tegurnya, menunjukkan senyum lima jari seperti biasa.

"Begitulah. Kise-kun sendiri? Kenapa berjalan memegangi perut seperti itu?"

"EH? i-itu.. sebenarnya aku belum makan, baru saja pelatih memanggilku jadi tidak sempat makan siang-ssu." Ia mendengus pasrah

"Begitu? Kalau tidak keberatan, kau bisa memakan bekalku ini. Tapi hanya tinggal setengah.." tawarku padanya.

"Be-benarkah? Aku boleh memakannya?" Bola matanya menatapku takjub tak percaya.

"Tentu."

"Arigatou! Boleh ku lihat isinya?"

"ini, silahkan."

Dengan gerak cepat Kise-_kun_ meraih kotak bekalku dan membukanya, matanya berbinar begitu melihat isi kotak bekalku yang hanya tinggal setengah.

"Hebat! Telur gulung manis dan karage? Kelihatannya enak-_ssu_!" Serunya senang.

"Maaf, hanya tinggal itu yang tersisa."

"Eh? Tak apa, justru aku berterimakasih-_ssu_. Aku makan ya, _ittadakimasu_!"

Memperhatikan Kise-kun memakan bekal buata ku rasanya membuat perasaanku sedikit lebih ringan, mungkin karena senyumannya yang cerah itulah yang selalu membuatku nyaman jika berada di dekatnya. Pribadi yang hangat seperti matahari.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata heterokrom memperhatikan kami dibalik dinding koridor.

.

.

* * *

><p>Satu bulan berlalu, Seijuurou masih saja sibuk dengan urusannya. Aku tak pernah lagi pulang bersama dengannya, bahkan ia hampir tak pernah mengabariku dengan berkirim email. Aku khawatir sungguh, saat aku ingin menemuinya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar—terlihat seolah ia sedang menghindariku. Seijuurou selalu saja beralasan namun aku sendiri juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya, apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang besar hingga membuat Seijuurou bersikap seperti itu padaku?<p>

Aku.. apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Berjalan ke atap sekolah, tempat dimana aku biasa menenangkan diri. Meraih buku sketsa dan pensil, aku mulai duduk dan menggoreskan pensilku diatas kertas. Membuat sentuhan awal sebuah lengkungan garis untuk bentuk rahangnya yang tegas, dilanjutkan dengan garis mata, hidung dan bibirnya. Lalu beralih sedikit ke atas untuk membuat lengkungan garis dengan ujung menipis untuk surai merahnya yang indah dan lembut.

setetes liquid jatuh tepat diatas sketsa yang kubuat, pandanganku mengabur sampai pada akhirnya sungai kecil mengalir dipipiku karena tak mampu lagi menampung kumpulan liquid yang ingin tumpah.

Kenapa? dadaku rasanya sakit sekali , hingga bernafas pun begitu sulit .

Membiarkan sungai kecil ini terus mengalir deras, tanpa ada niat untuk menghapusnya. Aku hanya bisa terisak dalam diam, memandang langit yang begitu cerah. Kontras dengan perasaanku saat ini. Seolah langit itu tak bersimpati dan mentertawakanku.

.

.

* * *

><p>14 februari, tepatnya besok adalah hari valentine. Aku telah menyiapkan sekotak coklat, tidak manis namun dengan sedikit campuran <em>coffe<em>. Sengaja aku buat untuk ku berikan pada Seijuurou yang tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis.

Menatap sejenak kotak coklat yang ada ditanganku, berharap Seijuurou akan senang sekaligus memperbaiki hubungan kami yang—bisa dibilang diambang batas. Tidak! Tidak, aku yakin hubunganku dengan Seijuurou bisa kembali sperti dulu. Mungkin memang aku sajalah yang harus bersabar dan mengerti akan kesibukkannya. Yosh!

Akan ku berikan sepulang sekolah nanti.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Aku bergegas meraih ransel dan _paper bag_ yang berisi coklat untuk Seijuurou. Mempercepat langkahku kearah kelas dimana Seijuurou berada. Tak begitu jauh, dan benar saja. Saat telah tiba didepan kelasnya, aku tengah melihat dirinya berjalan hendak keluar kelas.

"Sei-_kun_." Panggilku

Ia menoleh, lalu berhenti begitu tau aku memanggilnya. Tak bicara, hanya menatapku dalam diam seolah menungguku berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Kau, ingin ke gym?" Tanyaku sedikit canggung.

"Tidak, aku ada urusan." Jawabnya cepat

"Eh? Apa kau akan pulang cepat lagi? "

"Ya."

"O-oh begitu." Sahutku dengan nada kecewa.

"Hn. Baiklah, kalau tak ada urusan lagi. Aku pergi sekarang." Ujarnya dingin, dadaku rasanya kembali berdenyut nyeri sambil meremas erat tali _paper bag_ yang ku genggam.

"K-kalau begitu akan ku atar sampai depan." Tawarku , mencoba memasang senyuman.

"Tidak perlu." Ujarnya lagi

"Sudahlah tak apa, hehe"

Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan jalan beriringan dengan Seijuurou, walaupun diliputi rasa canggung yang begitu menyeruak. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku sangat merindukan saat-saat berdua saja dengannya. Begitu merindukan pria disampingku ini walaupun entah kenapa rasa sesak didadaku masih terus bersarang .

Dalam diam, sejujurnya aku mencoba membuka percakapan untuk sedikit memcairkan suasana. Aku ingin memberikan coklat buatanku, juga mendengar suara bariton merdu yang sudah lama tak ku dengar lagi.

Sampai pada akhirnya kami sampai didepan gerbang dan akan segera berpisah. Tak ada juga salah satu dari kami yang mencoba bicara, aku kecewa juga merutuki kebodohanku yang begitu pengecut.

"Baiklah sampai disini saja." ucapnya

Aku tersentak, ah benar juga. Tapi apa boleh buat—harus ku berikan sekarang.

"A-ano.. ini!" Ucapku sambil menyodorkan _paper bag_ berisi kotak coklat ke arahnya. Bibirnya tak bergeming namun matanya mengikuti arah sesuatu gerak tanganku. "Ambillah, coklat buatnku. T-tenang saja ini rasa _coffe_ jadi tidak terlalu manis." Jelasku gugup, Menunggu reaksinya.

Sesaat hendak ia ingin mengambil _paper bag_ ditanganku, suara wanita yang asing terdengar—membuatku dan Seijuurou menoleh ke asal suara, mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil _paper bag_.

"Sei-_chan_ ~" suara lebut namun terdengar manja itu menyebut nama Seijuurou dengan akrab.

"Nanao!" Ujar Seijuurou, yang sudah bisa ku tebak adalah nama dari sang gadis. sosoknya begitu anggun dan berkelas, gadis cantik bersurai _orange_ dengan iris senada. Mengenakan dress putih selutut, nampak serasi dengan kulit posrslennya yang tanpa cacat. Sungguh sempurna.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Seijuurou pada gadis yang telah berdiri dihadapan kami.

"Ehh.. tentu saja menjemput tunanganku. "

**_DEG_**

tunangan?

Aku masih memperhatikan seksama, berharap telingaku salah dengar atau paling tidak mendengar penyangkalan dari mulut Seijuurou.

Gadis itu meraih lengan Seijuurou dan mendekap erat disisinya. Seijuurou tak bicara, apa yang terjadi?! Katakan ini bohong, kumohon katakan kalau gadis ini salah Sei-kun! Ratapku menjerit dalam hati.

Gadis itu beralih menatapku. "Dia siapa Sei? apa dia berniat memberimu coklat?" sambil melirik kearah paper bag yang ada ditanganku.

Hening, detensi berat begitu terasa diantara kami. Masih diam, aku masih berharap jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Seijuurou tak mengecewakanku.

"Begitulah. Dia _fans_-ku."

Ngiiiiing

Seolah kata-kata barusan berdenging di telingaku, mematikan seluruh saraf. Aliran darahku seakan berhenti, rasa dingin menjalar keseluruh tubuhku . Membuatku gemetar luar biasa, namun masih ku pertahankan kesadaranku untuk menopang kedua kaki dan likuid yang ingin tumpah.

Bisu. Tak ada kata yang bisa ku ucapkan.

"Heh.. begitu? maaf ya nona, tapi Seijuurou sudah bertunangan denganku." Ucapnya memproklamirkan didepanku. Tanpa tau bahwa ucapannya membuat hatiku terkoyak berdarah.

Ia menarik lengan Seijuurou pergi menjauh dan masuk kedalam mobil yang terparkir tak jauh. Lenyap dari pandangan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku yang masih membeku ditempat.

Kini terjawab sudah ke khawatiranku selama ini, rasa sesakku yang bersarang selama ini.

"Loh [Name-_cchi_] ? Kenapa berdiri disini sendirian-_suu_? apa Akashi-_cchi_ pulang duluan lagi?"

Mendengar suara tenor yang familiar ditelinga, membuatku sedikit tersentak namun tak menoleh. hanya menunduk, takut jika sungai likuid ini akan mengalir.

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam-_ssu_?"

Perasaanku, kenangan bersamanya kembali berputar didalam kepalaku, senyum lembut, serta seringai nya bahkan..

Namun pada akhirnya hanya seperti ini, berakhir menyedihkan, kesakitan sepihak. Begini kan rasanya?

Masih tertunduk dalam, sakit seakan dadaku berlubang. Hubunganku dengan Seijuurou berakhir bersama luruhnya air mata yang tak kuat lagi ku tahan.

"Eh? HEEHH? [Name-_cchi_] kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis? apa aku menyakitimu-_ssu_?!"

tubuhku gemetar hebat, terisak dalam diam begitu menyesakkan. Suara Kise-_kun_ bahkan teredam karena rasa sakit.

Ku rasakan lengan besar menarik bahuku, membawa tubuhku yang masih terisak kedalam dekapan hangat. Kise-_kun_ Mengelus kepalaku, mencoba menenangkan. Namun perlakuannya membuat tangisku meledak , suaraku teredam oleh dekapan eratnya.

Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya menangis dan meraung. Membiarkan air mataku mengalir deras. Berharap rasa sakit ini akan hilang setelahnya.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_


End file.
